Over a few years
by mmadfabulous
Summary: Albus and Minerva were always friends but what would happen when over the course of a few years they begin to realize that their love for one another is mutual?
1. Chapter 1

Albus and Minerva had been friends for so long, they knew each other so well that it was so easy to tell what the other was feeling even if they said otherwise. They hid no secrets from the other, except for one that they happen to both share without their own knowledge. About halfway through the summer vacation at Hogwarts a few years back Minerva started feeling a tingling sensation every time the Headmaster looked at her with that oh-so-familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
>All she could do was to pretend not to see those wonderful blue sapphire eyes he had and look away so that he wouldn't notice a faint blush grazing her cheeks. She kept saying that it would be impossible for him to return her feelings and mentally scolded for even fantasizing about being in his arms or being the recipient of a loving kiss from her boss.<br>'He is your employer, Minerva! You should be ashamed of yourself to even suggest such a thing,' this was only one of the few thoughts she frequently had on this subject.  
>She thought herself as a spinster or a woman who can never be loved for her high maintenance and stern shell. She refused to be warm and carefree in front of people; it even took her a while to trust Albus with seeing her with her hair free from her signature constricting and tight bun.<br>The first time was when he arrived very early in the morning to escort her to the Great Hall as always and her hair was still slightly damp. She motioned for him to come in and sit down on the couch while she sat in front of her vanity and proceeded to twist her hair and pin it in place. Albus watched her the entire time in amazement of her raven locks he had never before seen her like this. Having her hair down showed vulnerability and warmth which made him give out a small chuckle and she immediately turned to look at him with curiosity within her emerald eyes.  
>"Is something wrong, Albus?" she asked.<br>"Oh it's nothing just a thought, my dear," he replied with a smile.  
>She looked at him with annoyance at not telling her why he laughed, then she smiled to herself and said in a very low murmur so that he couldn't hear her, "Well that's Albus for you." Oblivious to the fact that even though Albus was old he still had very good hearing and when he heard her statement he sighed and smiled even wider.<br>"Shall we now adjourn to the Great Hall for breakfast or is there something you need to take care of first before going?" he inquired.  
>"No I think I have accomplished everything that needs to be," she looked around and continued, "Let's go then."<br>He held out his arm and she took it. They walked through the empty halls towards the Hall for a nice breakfast to start the day.


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the Hall they weren't surprised to see that hardly anyone was there, finally noticing that they were half an hour earlier than usual. They took their usual place at the staff table and waited for the students and other teachers to come pouring in for breakfast. Each of them remained quiet while Snape, Hooch, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Trelawney entered followed by the rest of the staff and a considerable amount of students, most of who were still yawning, rubbing their eyes and trying to shake themselves awake. Fifteen minutes have passed since then and the Hall was now filled as Dumbledore stood up to announce the start of breakfast the "Golden Trio" came rushing in hoping they weren't late.  
>Thankfully people were still trying to wake up that they didn't pay the slightest attention towards them. Hermione, as usual, was carrying a load of books, Ron was trudging with heavy-lidded eyes and Harry was looking straight at Dumbledore apologetically for their tardiness. The headmaster gave an understanding smile in return as they sat themselves on the bench.<br>"Good morning to all of you! I hope breakfast will help wake you up this fine morning before you get on with your classes," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let us begin." At those words platters of eggs, bacon, sausages, porridge, cereal, bread, muffins and fruit appeared on the tables as well as jugs of pumpkin juice, orange juice and milk.  
>Dumbledore sat back down and started loading up his plate with delicious foods to give him all the energy he would need to face yet another day at Hogwarts and the Minister of Magic. Every now and then he would steal glances at his Deputy Headmistress and watch her for a few moments before turning his attention back to his own food. It was a good thing that Minerva didn't really notice. The owls came into the Hall bearing mail and the <em>Daily Prophet<em>.  
>A handsome looking Eurasian Eagle owl landed in front of Minerva handing her the <em>Daily Prophet<em>, she then took it from the owl and place 3 knuts inside the pouch tied to its leg and stroked its feathers before giving it a biscuit and it flew away giving her an affectionate nip before Albus stole even more glances in her direction knowing that her full attention was on the newspaper. He started letting his eyes wander down her figure complimenting it by thinking to himself, 'How could I have failed to notice her wonderful features? Such pronounced cheekbones, cute little pointed nose, soft lips, intense emerald eyes and long lashes.' He then let his eyes wander south looking at her bosom and continued trailing down thinking, 'What an ample chest she has as well as a thin waist and a well-rounded bottom…' at this he shook his head and scolded himself mentally punching himself in the face so stop his musings he reminded himself that she was his best friend his most trusted and loyal companion.  
>He could not keep thinking of her like this it was just unacceptable to even do such a thing especially within the presence of that said person. Minerva noticed him moving around in his seat and asked,<br>"Why are you suddenly fidgeting about?"  
>Albus was dumbstruck he did not even notice it himself. "I-I…well…that is to say…" he stammered avoiding her gaze as much as possible so he wouldn't give himself away.<br>"Well if you're quite done stuttering like that I'm going to distribute the course schedules to my students of you don't mind," and with that she stood up and proceeded to the Gryffindor table passing out schedules.  
>Albus was left in the staff table thanking Merlin of his stroke of luck and stood up and walked towards his office to Floo to the Ministry. Meanwhile, Minerva just finished handing out schedules and made her way to her classroom wondering, 'What on earth is with that man today?'<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva was making rounds checking on each of her students work making sure no accidents would happen to save Madam Pompfrey the trouble of having to mend each of her students. They were transfiguring spoons into doves. As usual Hermione was the first one to succeed earning Gryffindor 10 points. Minerva stopped in front of Neville Longbottom who was still having problems on the wand motion and asked for help. She then showed him a little more slowly but he still couldn't grasp the right way to do it.  
>Meanwhile, Albus came in and was standing at the back of the classroom observing everyone as he did every now and then to random classes it just so happens that it was Transfiguration class this time. On the other hand, Professor McGonagall was so exasperated by showing Neville over and over again how to do the wand movement, so she gently held his arm and guided him through. Thanks to Merlin he finally got it right when she let go and performed the spell flawlessly which was the first thing he ever achieved in doing in her class. She awarded 10 points to Gryffindor and gave Neville an encouraging smile to continue with the good work which she scarcely did except for some select few.<br>She moved around a little more making minor corrections to some of her students and then after half an hour said the magic word, "Dismissed" and her students automatically packed up their things and headed for the door. Unfortunately they weren't fast enough because McGonagall said, "I expect to have your reports on my desk by Monday morning. Now you may go," she turned her back and strode toward her desk and arranged her papers and bottles of ink neatly and turned back to Dumbledore, who wasn't aware that she knew he was watching her yet again.  
>"Why is it that I am suddenly the object of interest these past few days, Headmaster?" she asked with a hint of a smirk on her face.<br>She enjoyed the attention. Of course she would never admit to it, but all the same she enjoyed it. Awaiting his answer she walked toward him with an inquiring look on her face which made the air hitch in the headmaster's throat. It took him a moment to recover and when he did he simply said,  
>"Well, it just so happens that you were or should I say your class was in my schedule to observe today as for the past few days as you so crudely put I guess all I can say is that you're getting paranoid. I understand, of course, knowing what age can do to a person," he finished with bright twinkling eyes and looking at her over his half-moon spectacles. She swatted his arm playfully and gave him a genuine smile which made his heart leap which was very odd to him since it is the first time it's happened to him. Ever for that fact, even with other women.<br>"Shall I escort you to dinner?"  
>"All right! But don't try anything as you said I'm getting paranoid for my age," she said in an offended tone which was supposed to sound fake, but even she herself didn't know how good of an actress she can sometimes be.<br>"Minerva, you know I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry to have offended you, my dear!" he said so meaningfully and it made her laugh. Albus was starting to get confused upon the whole situation and just waited patiently until her laughter died down. She was wiping tears from her eyes before saying,  
>"I was just kidding, Albus. Dear Merlin, I thought you of all people would sense the humor in things seeing that you are still a child at heart. Or was I really just too good of an actress to not take seriously?"<br>She then opened the door and waited for Albus to collect himself. He then laughed seeing the humor in things at last and she just rolled her eyes at him for being particularly slow today. Albus then walked toward her and offered his arm and they both made their way to the Great Hall for supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, Albus keeps glancing at his deputy headmistress and a few times caught her eye, but immediately looked away to make it seem like he was looking around at everyone. This strategy, if anyone would call it that, is completely and utterly worthless, well according to Minerva.

This is not the first time that she has caught him looking at her and quickly disengaging any eye contact once she took notice of his actions. She wanted to inquire as to why he's been doing it not only recently, but for a few weeks now. 'This is getting entirely ridiculous!' she thought. She then mustered up that famous Gryffindor courage and turned to look at him once more and asked,

"Why have you been looking at me like that for what seems like ages?"

"Merely checking on you, my dear. Merely checking on you," he said obviously out of ideas and retorts that would successfully get him out of this one.

"Well then, why would you have to be checking up on me?" she said demandingly.

"It just so happens that I overheard a song that you and your friends were singing one day when you were slightly tipsy, in lack of a better term than out right drunk, if you ask me," he said with his eyes twinkling madly.

"And…A-And what would this song in question be?" she asked clearly in shock and embarrassment of having been heard singing and seen drunk by her employer.

"I believe it was sung by some muggle singer named….oh what was it? It starts with a B, I think," he pretended not to know, but he researched on it the same night he heard her and her fellow female colleagues sing it.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," she said trying to sound convincing.

"Beyoncě?" Rolanda interjected.

"I think that's it and I believe that the song was 'Check up on it'?" he said with his eyes still twinkling away and looked intently at Minerva noting that her eyes had become wide with shock and her lips were slightly parted making him want to kiss her rather fiercely at that moment, but restrained himself the best he could.

Minerva clapped her hand to her mouth for a few seconds in shock and then placed her face in her hands apologizing to Albus for her irresponsibility and lack of proper behavior. She went on and on about how stupid she was being until Albus couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

Thankfully this exchange was unnoticed by all the students, who were still enjoying their dessert quite well, and most of the teachers. Only Professors Sprout, Hooch, Snape and Madam Pompfrey's attention were on the headmaster and his deputy.

"I was just merely having a laugh at you. You don't have to be so hard on yourself, you were clearly intoxicated and I don't blame you for what happened. You were at the comfort of your rooms and I just happened to have overheard you and your friends singing that's all.

I didn't mean to accuse you of any wrong doing on your part. I should be apologizing for eavesdropping," he paused for effect then said, "Although I really didn't mind what you were singing, I found it quite suggestive, but nothing further."

He then winked at her and turned his attention back to his pudding leaving Minerva blushing a very bright scarlet both owing to the fact that she was more than embarrassed as to what had gone down in their conversation and him winking at her. While she was contemplating on whether it was her singing or his wink was the reason for her blushing, Pomona, Rolanda and Poppy were cursing at themselves for being heard singing by the headmaster.

On the other hand Severus was looking back and forth at all 5 women smirking and inwardly laughing at their discomfort and commented in his mind, 'What a lovely dinner this has been!'


	5. Chapter 5

When they were done with dessert Albus dismissed the students and sent them off to bed with the usual "Pip, pip!" Then as the staff slowly left, either in clusters of alone (mainly Severus), Albus asked a still shocked Minerva if he could accompany her back to her quarters. She merely nodded in response, obviously still embarrassed about the so-called "Late night encounter" they had just recently discussed. So they swept through the corridors and upon reaching the painting guarding her rooms she was about to give her password, but he beat her to it.

"Tartan handkerchief"

"How did you know the password to my chambers, Albus?" she asked with an apprehensive expression on her face.

"Don't you remember, my dearest? You gave it to me just yesterday as soon as you changed it," he said laughing lightly.

"I suppose I did," was her bleak response before they stepped over the threshold and into the sitting room. They settled down opposite each other in silence until Albus spoke breaking the awkward quiet.

"How about a game of chess before we turn in?"

"That would be lovely!" she said and stood to retrieve her chessboard and pieces from the cabinet.

Meanwhile, Albus busied himself by keeping his eyes on her "plump arse" as men would probably call it. A small voice in his head was telling him to stop and avert his gaze, but a more dominant part, which Albus was keener on listening to, was coaxing him onward to keep staring. No matter how rude it may be. Just then, she turned around and made her way back to her chair and set the board up.

While Albus was still staring at her in awe or was it amazement or something else…oh yes, LOVE! He finally admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with his deputy. He always knew he loved her ever since she was a student, but never quite wanted to admit that he had fallen for her thinking that it would be an inappropriate relationship to have and he respected her.

The fact that he had really fallen for her had became truly evident was over the course of her teaching here at Hogwarts which would be about 45 years of so. 'Big difference. Love and IN love. Truly makes a big difference especially now,' he thought.

He was brought out of his musings when an all-too-familiar voice with a slightly distinct Scottish lilt asked,

"You do know it's rude to stare right, Albus?"  
>It was clearly a rhetorical question that masked another since she shot him a what-are-you-thinking-about-Albus-Percival-Wulfric-Brian-Dumbledore look. He cleared his throat and said rather innocently,<p>

"What were you saying, Minerva? I'm sorry I was light-years away. Do forgive me?"

"Alright I do. But what had you stare into space and well just stare?" she was curious, very curios.

"Ah, my dear Minerva. That is for me to know and for you to hopefully not find out," he said then smiled and stood up to leave when their very quiet game of chess ended with her winning once again. She stood up as well and walked him to the door.

"Good night, Minerva!"

"Good night, Albus!" And without even thinking he leaned down to kiss her lips chastely and blurted out,

"I love you!"

"What?" was her hysterical response.  
>Grasping what he had just done and what was happening he gaped at her for a good 3 seconds and burst out the door and hastened back to his chambers for his dear life. As soon as he got passed the gargoyle saying,<p>

"Fairy floss"

He threw open his door and crossed over the threshold, locked it and lay down on the sofa, his heart beating or much rather banging in his chest and before he knew it he fell asleep with the thought of her soft, rosy lips that had just recently come in contact with his. He didn't even dare think what will become of tomorrow when he has to face her or deciding whether he were to still pick her up and accompany her to the Great Hall like he always did. No, he'll have to face her head on first thing in the morning since he did fall asleep before devising a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus woke up feeling very sore and comes to realize that he wasn't tucked in his bed, but on the couch in his living room. He was about to ask himself 'why in the name of Merlin was he here?' when the events of last night dawned over him. His long, slim fingers reached up to his temples and started to massage them while he started planning how he was going to apologize to her.

It was 4 in the morning which meant that he had exactly 2 hours to complete his plan, 45 minutes to get ready for the day ahead, 10 minutes to go over said plan, and 5 minutes to get to her door at 7 top pick her up, then start the apologizing as soon as she would open the door to let him in.

"I hope!" he said talking to himself on his way to his bedroom.

On the other hand, Minerva had just woken up as well, pondering over last night's events.

'Ok. We played chess. He kept staring at me. I asked him what he was thinking. He came up with a very witty and annoying retort. We said good night. He kissed me. Then said, "I love you!" I said "What?" in disbelief.

He realizes what he's done and runs for safety. I go to my rooms and sit on my bed. Replayed everything a couple of times for it to sink in. then I finally admit to myself that I'm irrevocably in love with my employer. After that I fell asleep thinking about him and his lips on mine… Yup! I guess that sums it all up,' she thought laying down on her bed.

Then realization of the situation hit her smack in the fac. What was she going to do once he comes to pick her up for breakfast? She bolted up into a sitting position on her four-poster bed covered in silk sheets and a ruby red duvet with accents of gold grazing the posters. She was very alert even at this ungodly hour.

She threw off the covers and walked briskly into the bathroom to take a shower. She had made up her mind, she was going to tell him the truth that she had loved him for years and had just recently realized that she didn't love him, but she was IN love with him. Then, after confessing her deepest and darkest secret that she had kept almost all her life, she'll resign and he'll never have to see her again.

Her plan may be a wee bit off…Ok! It's way off, but what else was she to do? What other option available was there? None. She needs to do it today before it gets out of hand. After a good steamy hot bath, she got out and made her way to her closet and pulled out a nice black satin form-fitting dress and emerald green robes.

She changed into them and checked her appearance before sitting down in her vanity to pin her hair up and apply a spot of make-up like every single morning. Although, today wasn't an ordinary day like any of the rest. Today was the day that she was going to confess her love for the man that she could never be with.

He may have said that he loved her and he may have kissed her, but he couldn't have meant any of it. He could have any woman he wanted so why would he settle with a girl like her? What qualities and beauty does she possess that others don't already have? None once again.

She continued her morning routine in deep thought, sorrow and heart-broken for she'll never be within the arms of her beloved and she will never be the one to hold his heart, but she vowed that he'll always be the keeper of hers.

"That will never change no matter what happens," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus Dumbledore made his way through the halls of the historic school of Hogwarts. It was 6:58, he had exactly 2 more minutes left before he would have to face her with every intention of apologizing to her. He went over the plan in his head one last time checking to see if he'd got it right.  
>"She opens the door. I step inside. She closes the door. I commence the apologizing. She hopefully forgives me. We stay friends. Go to breakfast and continue living our lives like it never happened," he murmured to himself while glided through the halls.<p>

After all that's happened in the past 24 hours. Albus was experiencing a nagging feeling in his head like it didn't want him to apologize, but rather preferred to pursue her. Of course, he would not allow it, he would never and should never jeopardize their friendship for anything (again). It was much too precious to him than anything in the world could ever mean to him. Even though he was the greatest wizard of all time he was still such a barmy old codger for not noticing how in love Minerva was with him. He was mad as a hatter for not taking the hints.

She always took care of him and worried about him. Her colleagues would say that she puts his well-being over her own most of the time. This was it, Albus was in front of the carved oak doors leading to Minerva's rooms. There was no turning back. He had to do this.  
>"If only I could just modify her memory. Then, I wouldn't have to deal with this, but that wouldn't be right and honest," he said exasperated. He knocked and stepped back awaiting for an answer.<p>

Minerva McGonagall opened the door and saw the unmistakable figure of Albus Dumbledore standing there framed by the doorway. The greatest wizard who ever lived, most accomplished in Transfiguration, defeater of the Dark wizard Grindelwald, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts, her employer, her best friend, but most important of all: the love of her life.

Ever since she was under his tutelage she had aspired to be the one his majestic eyes would search for. Unbeknownst to her she had already accomplished that during their first class together when she was the only one to transfigure a porcupine into a hairbrush with no difficulty what-so-ever and with time to spare. You could also say she was blind not to notice his gestures and hints of love.

It would have been easier if he just went up to her and kissed after which he would say that he loved her, but…oh wait! He did! It's just that he ran out the door for dear life afterwards that didn't allow her to process or contemplate anything if it was real and what happened. Well, that's life!

She motioned for him to come in like every morning, but this time she wasn't smiling and was rather in deep thought. Albus took immediate notice of this and started to pray to Merlin and to every single god or goddess he could think of, especially to her namesake, for her to forgive him. As soon as she closed the door and turned around to face him they both started instantaneously:  
>"I—"<br>"I—"  
>They both had an image of embarrassment flicker across each of their faces. Albus was first to recover and said,<br>"After you, my dear."  
>"Well. I-I-I-… that is to say…uhm…" she stammered. 'I never stammer!' she thought reprimanding to herself.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva drew in a deep breath and briefly contemplated her options.  
>'I could apologize straight and resign right away. Or I should confess then resign,' she thought.<br>A small voice in her head said, 'confess to him and stay. He might grow to love you and if not, then you may leave.' It was a tempting plan. She summoned up her Gryffindor courage and took another deep calming breath before starting again.  
>"Albus, I think you should take a seat because what I'm about to tell you won't be so easy to process and it might…actually it will change your opinion of me."<br>Albus sat in his usual place. A comfy tan-colored sofa with blood-red throw pillows embroidered with gold trimmings. Very Gryffindor indeed.

Minerva took the chair adjacent to him. A straight-backed wooden chair that hardly looked comfortable to be sitting in, but fit very well with the seriousness of the situation. They just looked at each other delaying their plans for as long as possible, but Minerva reluctantly broke the trance by saying,  
>"Albus, I've known you since I was a student in this school. You made me take such an interest in Transfiguration which became the subject I excelled in and became the subject I wanted to teach the next generations. We have developed quite a strong friendship over the decades; we shared insights, happiness, sadness, anger, grief and affection for this school and its students, most particularly our cubs," she added with a smile and he smiled back in agreement.<p>

"But over the course of a few years, after you defeated the Dark Lord and when you appointed me as you Deputy Headmistress, a certain affection budded within me towards you. As we played our chess games, spent hours working together in your office and just sharing knowledge in the field that interests both of us to a certain extent far beyond your usual chap, that affection bloomed into something more through time.

"I started to realize that I was falling for you, but I always pushed it aside since I knew that I was in no position what-so-ever to harbor such feelings towards my employer. I could not betray the trust you have instilled in me nor the friendship that I so cherish. I did not dare to jeopardize that. I had to make sure if you had any such feelings towards me, but I did not find any evidence as to it since you treated everyone equally with kindness.

"Upon seeing that, I kept it all to myself. But when you kissed me and said that you loved me I came to realize that I did not love you…" she paused out-of-breath and was panting slightly, her heart beating so fast it was pounding in her chest. Tears in her eyes.

Albus stopped listening when she said that she developed an affection towards him and it grew stronger. He was filled with hope, only to be wrenched away when she said that she did not love him. His heart broke into a million pieces when he looked up at her to find tears in her eyes.

He blamed himself for ruining their perfect friendship; his actions had cost him the one most important thing in the world to him. Minerva, his Minerva, was never going to treat him the same. She would mask everything as if their friendship had never existed like they hardly even knew each one another and the only relationship they would ever share would be one that was professional, platonic even. He was brought out of his reverie by hand that had found its way over his left hand that rested on his knee.  
>She had gotten up and moved toward him with tear tracks down her cheeks, watery eyes threatening to spill. He was engulfed in his thoughts so much that he did not notice her move. His heart was aching so bad that he did not want to be near her right now. He wanted to weep and to be left alone to try desperately to mend his broken heart, but how could you mend a broken heart? He withdrew his hand from under hers and the tears fell once again.<p>

It was her turn to have her heart broken, but she would not leave it at this she had to finish what she needed to say, she had to let him know.  
>"Albus… please look at me," she pleads, but he did not budge.<br>She was crying even harder now. She reached up to cup his face, but he evaded it.  
>"Albus, please look at me. Please!"<br>The pain in her voice was so evident that he could no longer deny her her request. Even if she broke his heart, even if he was angry with her for doing so, he could still not stand seeing or hearing her in so much pain.  
>When he looked at her he saw all the pain in her eyes. She reached up once more to cup his face and this time he did not move away. He let her touch him. When she calmed down a bit she spoke,<br>"I realized that I did not love you, but it dawned over me that I was in love with you. In fact, I still am to be honest. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Albus! I should have never—" she broke off as renewed tears came pouring out and she started to sob.

He instinctively pulled her to him, to his chest and rested his head on top of hers whispering sweet nothings and rubbing her back in soothing circles waiting for her to calm down once more when she finally did she tried to apologize once more, but he cut her off.  
>"Why should you apologize, my dear? You are not at any fault," he said as he kissed the top of her head. This gesture made her look up at him questioningly, but the question "Why?" died out when his lips met her once again lingering longer than the first time. When he pulled away she whimpered making him smile. She opened her eyes to see the twinkle back in his.<br>"I love you too, Minerva McGonagall!" he said. "I meant it the first time and I always will. You are and have always been the keeper of my heart even though I was too busy being a blithering idiot to realize it."  
>"And you have always held mine even when I was too busy acting like a mutton-headed dolt." They both laughed at their unusual confessions and remained in each others arms for half an hour more until they realized that they were late for breakfast. They made their way to the hall like any normal day, but it was not any other day, they had found love or more like FINALLY found each other.<p>

The only signs that gave it all away was the wide and radiant smile on Professor McGonagall's face, the eyes of Professor Dumbledore twinkling madly, the new spring in their steps and most obvious of all they were walking arm in arm closer than ever before.


	9. Chapter 9

3days have past since Albus and Minerva confessed their undying love for each other. They took care to not give their fellow colleagues any hints about their relationship until they saw it fit to reveal anything or if situation really demanded that kind of action to take place.

The new couple only shared their usual grading times and chess as well as a few kisses of greeting and good night. Accompanied by tender whispers of 'I love you!' and quick, stolen glances at each other during staff meetings and meals so, as not to attract too much attention to themselves and to guiltily leave staff members clueless on their coupling.

Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pompfrey and Pomona Sprout still bothered Minerva to confess her love for their employer and she would just play along acting annoyed and exasperated but, would inwardly laugh at their ignorance on that subject.

Severus Snape, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt pestered Albus to confess his love for his deputy and just like Minerva he would play along and secretly laugh.

Each night, they would share the events that took place during the day and laugh at them like it was a game going into their favor. It has been their routine for the past couple of days.

"Go and tell him, Min!" exclaimed Rolanda.

She was always the loud one and always so talkative that the only times you wouldn't hear her talking is when she's either eating pudding or sleeping or when she has nothing to say (which is quite). But the rarity of that occurring when she's talking to Minerva was always banished since, as we all know, she's very witty.

"Only when you tell Severus, Ro!" she countered.

"What-…How…-?" she fell silent clearly thrown off guard. Completely flabbergasted and Poppy just couldn't resist throwing in,

"What's the matter, Ro? Cat got your tongue?" they all laughed and to emphasize Poppy's point Minerva whispered a spell that really got Rolanda's tongue and she transformed into a silvery tabby cat holding it in her little paws flicking it around.

"Gib-i-bah!" spluttered Rolanda. "I-cah-ashe-or-pawf-e-or-hur!"

The other girls laughed even harder and Minerva transformed back to her normal human form laughing so hard she couldn't say the spell to give the tongue back let alone breathe. Just then Albus Dumbledore came in and they all stopped abruptly and fell silent. Poppy and Pomona on the couch, Rolanda looking like a child pouting and arms crossed over he chest sitting on the recliner, and Minerva still holding Rolanda's tongue.

All of them, except for Rolanda, stared at him in shock and embarrassment.

"Hank-Gah-Awbuch! Ee-wha-ey-ich!" spluttered Rolanda.

For a moment or two Albus just stared at her in disbelief and his eyes flitted towards Minerva, shocked at seeing her holding a tongue. Minerva took that as her cue to say the spell to reattach it to Rolanda's mouth. She quietly whispered a reattaching spell and the tongue she was holding vanished only to reappear in her mouth.

She then turned to Albus and gave him an apologetic smile which he returned, having recovered from the initial shock that was brought on to him by his professors behaving like children. They all settled down and begun light conversation until Rolanda spat out…(you guessed it) a hairball.

"Now I know how you fell when you get a hairball, Min!"

They all burst out laughing once again officially making it the most interesting part of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Albus and Minerva had bid their adieus and left the staffroom with vibrant smiles. After that whole episode with Rolanda's tongue they still had some Order work to attend to, or so they let on. Actually, they planned to curl up together by the fire and just stay there in each others arms, but of course their colleagues shouldn't know about that. If they did, it would spell chaos in the entire school. And if that happened they along with the students would think torrid and unnecessary things about them like, having sex for example, but to Minerva's disappointment they were not.  
>Thinking of it made her lose track of everything and Albus didn't let that pass him as soon as he noticed his deputy's shoulders slump just a tiny bit. 'The usually strict and uptight professor just slumped her shoulder?' he thought. He couldn't hold his tongue from asking,<p>

"What's wrong, kitten?"  
>She didn't even hear him. Now, he knew something was really wrong and he didn't want his dear deputy to feel down and not tell him why. So, he did the only thing he thought would grab her attention (too bad he didn't think harder, something less scandalous, for Minerva). He gently but firmly backer her up on the wall and abruptly kissed her.<br>Sure enough he got her attention if not a good one, but anything was better than nothing at all. Minerva let the kiss go on for a couple of seconds before realizing their present location. Her eyes widened with a renewed caution and pushed Albus back and away from her.

"Have you become daft? Do you have any idea what would have happened if we had gotten caught?" she said. He looked at her like an apprehended child in the middle of getting away with something and replied timidly,

"Sorry, darling! It's just that you looked so down and your posture was slipping a bit so I knew something was wrong and you didn't even acknowledge me when I asked you."

"I am so sorry about that, dear!" she said cupping his face.

"So since I have your attention now, will you tell me what was bothering you?"  
>Minerva contemplated on what to do, should she admit her burden or keep it from him to salvage his feelings? She had to decide fast because he's waiting for an answer, but she would not give him a sincere one that's for sure. Not yet.<p>

"I guess I'm just very tired from today's schedule," she said giving a shrug.  
>He didn't buy that even one bit and he was 100% sure she was not being honest with her statement but he would not push her into anything.<p>

"Do you want to have a rain check on our plans tonight so you can rest?" he asked rather reluctantly.  
>'Great! Uhh!' Minerva thought. She hurt his feelings without noticing until it happened. She cursed herself mentally before answering.<p>

"No! Of course not! I could not ask you to do that besides I have been looking forward to that all day. You wouldn't deny me happiness and content would you?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips that she tried to hinder from fully forming with failure.  
>Albus' eyes started twinkling again and he offered his arm to her and led her to his quarters…<br>Moments later they lay on a blanket in front of the fire, Minerva fast asleep in his arms.  
>He stroked her velvety raven hair and kissed her forehead for a few minutes until he was sure she was in a deep slumber and relaxed. He then lifted her up gently but swiftly into his arms careful not to wake her up and laid her on his bed quietly transfiguring her robes into a night gown and tucked her in. he followed soon after and wrapped his arms around her, encircling her protectively but lovingly. He sighed and thought,<br>'What I would give to be able to read her mind, figure out what was bothering her then I would make it go away.'  
>He fell asleep a while later thinking of their future together and what tomorrow holds for them.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a while since the two if them talked. Each looking less and less vibrant loosing themselves in loneliness. After that very night wherein Minerva fell asleep I. Albus' arms by the fire and carried her to the bed afterwards to lt her get more comfortable which was sweet except for what he did after. He moved toward his recliner and slept there not even bothering to sleep next to her.

Ever since that evening she didn't speak to him because she felt that he didn't have the same amount of feelings that she harboured for him. It was surreal enough for him to actually say that he had feeings for her but she should've known that it couldn't have been to the exten that she was hoping to receive fom him. He could've slept beside her and everything would have gone better but he didn't so now she had to face that maybe his love was just not equal to hers. She tried to talk to him but she was just too embarassed and thought it best to just leave things as such to spare him the hassle if talking to her. Although, a part of her was denying his actions. Saying that he didn't mean to do it but what proof dies she have? She was already past asleep when he made the decision to sleep on the recliner rather than next to her.

Albus on the other hand was going crazy trying to figure out what he did wrong. It's been two weeks without her uttering a single word to him and things were getting out of hand and out of place. Documents were piling up on his desk, the minister of magic has been owling more than eight times a day, his office was a mess and other unfortunate results to his preoccupation but he couldn't care less. All he wants was to have Minerva back in his arms or at the very least talk to him once in a while to let him know that she was fine and that all she needed was sometime for herself every now and then. Just some reassurance that she still loved him would be sufficient enouh to satisfy his nerves and his heart.

He had to make things right even if he didn't have even the most miniscule idea as to what went wrong. He would talk to her tomorrow and settle everything with flowers and candy and if things go well...a night for just the two of them with no interruptions to spoil their evening but first he needed to get through all the paperwork that has manifested his desk and talk to the minister about his all new problems that have arisen throughout the period of time that he was left alone without his guidance to help him decide what he was goingto do or what deals he was supposed to accept or decline or issue at a later date. Honestly, the minister can't do any of that without a consent from Albus saying what was a go or a no.


	12. Chapter 12

Minerva woke up at 6 in the morning and did her usual routine. She took a shower, got dressed, dried and styled her hair. There was nothing out of the ordinary until she spotted bouquets of red roses in her living room when she got out of her private quarters. The scent of the flowers wafted towards her as soon as she flung open the door. There was no card but she knew who they were from and in a split second she felt touched, embarrassed, foolish and loved all at the same time. She was a complete idiot thinking that Albus' love for her was untrue and was just a passing fling.

Without wasting anymore time she ran out the door, sharply turning the corner and ran smack into none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore himself. Then she did something she would never have done. She grabbed his neck and pulled him close to her, so close their noses were touching.  
>"I'm so sorry!" she said before pulling him even closer for a passion-filled kiss.<br>One that lasted for a while actually. He deepened the kiss and she leaned back on the wall for support. He nudged her lips with his tongue silently begging for access and with his persistence it was granted. They broke apart after what seemed like forever, both panting and staring into each others eyes.  
>"I-," Minerva started but was silenced by Albus' finger. He winked, gave her a smile and pulled her in the direction of her quarters.<br>Once again the smell of roses invaded her senses when they came into the living room but he didn't stop there. He pulled her into her bedroom, let go of her wrist and locked the door. When he turned back he felt himself being pushed down onto a chair that she had conjured out of thin air. Albus watched in wonder as Minerva slid off her outer robes in a painfully slow pace in Albus' opinion.

When her robe fell to the floor with a light *thud*, Albus was able to feast upon all the skin that she was showing and the curves evident but concealed by a silk camisole and black lace underwear. She sexily walked over to him and straddled him. She leaned over to his ear, giving him a very good look at her firm and ample breasts, and whispered,  
>"Are you ready, Albus?" in a sultry seductive voice.<br>Albus couldn't even bring himself to answer as he was staring at her breasts even when she pulled away. Minerva smirked and leaned over again to kiss him. This did the trick and caught his attention. Deepening the kiss, she deftly banished his clothes leaving him naked and exposed to the elements. Albus decided that Minerva was wearing too much compared to him being stark naked and all. He grabbed the hem of her camisole and lifted it off her having her raise her arms and breaking the kiss. Then he proceeded to lick her hard nipples. After licking he sucked then palmed the other before switching sides.

Minerva tangled her fingers in Albus' long hair and pulled him closer to her chest. She was already moaning lightly but Albus wanted to hear more of her silky voice so he reached down between her legs, praising the gods that she didn't wear any underwear and tentatively stroked her pearl of pleasure. She bucked her hips as soon as she felt his touch and when he started stroking her clitoris in circles she closed her eyes and gripped the arms of the chair for support.

But Albus didn't keep going, he stopped and lifted her up into his arms and gently settled her down on the bed before proceeding to spread her legs particularly wide and licking her clitoris while his other hand played with her breasts. Minerva couldn't stand it anymore and closed her eyes, she needed more.  
>"Albus, love," she said.<br>"Hmmm?" Albus replied while still licking her pulsing sensitive pearl.  
>"I need more, Albus. I need you!" she begged.<br>"You'll have to wait, my dear but for now…" he trailed off as he slowly inserted his index finger into her entrance.  
>"It's not enough, Albus. I need more. Uh!" she moaned as he added another, stroking her with his mouth and pumping his fingers in and out curling them to hot her g-spot just right.<br>"Albus! Oh gods! I'm so close," she warned and he moved faster and faster until she was writhing so much that he has to pin her down with his other arm. She kept panting and now she uncontrollably moaned as Albus took her near the edge.  
>"Merlin, Albus! Uh- uh-mmm- Oh gods! Albus!" she screamed in a high-pitched voice letting the crashing waves of her orgasm hit her.<br>Albus lapped on her juices that were freely flowing from her vagina. She tasted so sweet that he didn't want to stop causing Minerva to go near the edge once more. He had her bucking and writhing within 2 minutes.  
>"I'm not ready yet, Albus! Oh-oh-oh! AH!"<br>Once again she succumbed into an exploding orgasm that left her dizzy. When Albus was done licking her up like an ice cream cone he climbed up and took her in his arms and waited for her to calm down. When she finally did she looked up at him and kissed him passionately and deeply.  
>"Seeing you in the height of passion was like watching a real goddess," Albus said.<br>Minerva on the other hand grabbed his painfully hard erection and said,  
>"Your turn!" in a breezy carefree tone.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Your turn!" Minerva said as she pushed Albus onto his back while taking hold of his painfully hard erection.

As soon as her hand came in contact with his member, Albus hardened even more if it were at all possible. His penis twitched in anticipation of her hot, moist mouth encapsulating his pulsing erection. But before Minerva did so, she first gave him a peck on the lips then without warning, took him in her mouth. This unexpected turn of events from a kiss to a blow job had Albus yelp in surprise but the gesture was welcomed all the same. Minerva continued to suck and lick the tip of penis before taking inch by inch into her mouth while fondling his balls. Albus encouraged her even more by gently squeezing her arse then rubbing it with his palm while carefully plunging a digit into her hot, wet core.

"You can never just sit back and enjoy can you, Albus?" Minerva chided, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Apparently not, my dear. But as I recall, it is only with you that I cannot stay still," he teased in reply.

"Always a flirt, Albus, always a flirt," she shot back before going back to her ministrations.

Within a few minutes, Albus was on the brink of ecstasy but he did not want to go over the edge without her. So, he quickly yet gently pulled her lower body over his torso, aligning her pussy to his face, and sucked her clitoris as hard as he can while plunging two fingers in her simultaneously sending them both over the edge to experience one of the most powerful orgasms either of them have ever had.

After some time, they both recovered and Minerva climbed off Albus' face before straddling his hips and guiding his shaft to the entrance of her pussy. She then proceeded to rub the tip of it around her vaginal lips coating it with her warm juices then slowly eased herself down on it moaning as each inch entered her. He was long and thick.

"All set aren't we, dear? Merlin! You have the stamina of teenager in heat!" Albus exclaimed.

"I am in heat, Albus. Though, I'm sorry to disappoint you since I'm not a teenager."

With that remark, Albus pulled her towards him kissing her passionately before whispering into her ear,

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

This gave her the reassurance that she was subconsciously searching for. It told her that Albus didn't care that she wasn't as young and vibrant as the women that chased Albus around. He loved her for what she was and how she was. Age clearly didn't matter since he was way more than a decade older than herself. It was just a number that was as insignificant as a grain of sand.

They made love all night and all morning long. With a passion and energy that can rival even the most heated couple in history.


End file.
